In the closet
by Horshi-Hikari
Summary: ok.my first naruto yaoi.just come on in and read,enjoy and review.like i said,its a yaoi so if you dont like then dont read.


Ok so this is my first Naruto Yaoi so please be gentle with me. Read enjoy and review.

~WARNING~ this is a yaoi, boy x boy so if you don't like then don't read and for all of you that do like, try not to drool or have nose bleeds while at your computer/laptop, its bad for them LOL

Naruto - ok, so you but the cast of YU-GI-OH into your yaoi fanfic and now your picking on us

Me - deal with it and if your good I'll take you for ramen

Naruto - ~big goofy grin~ I'll do the disclaimer for you, Neko doesn't own Naruto, she only owns the crazy places that she has people having sex.

Me - ~rolls eyes~ enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>In the closet<span>

They both couldn't tell you how it had happened, but it had and to say that the two rivals were pissed was an under statement, there they both where, locked inside a small, very dimly lit closet with no means of escape.

Their D class mission had now turned into a nightmare that the pair had no way of running from, damn that old woman and the closet door that locked from the outside, not only that, but both Kakashi and Sakura where made to clear out the old woman's shed at the far end of the garden so there was no way they would hear the two of them if they yelled.

"This is all your damn fault" the blond knuckle headed ninja yelled, causing the raven haired teen to cringe a little due to the closeness of the other.

"How the hell is it my fault, you let the damn door close" Sasuke snapped back just as fierce. To say the raven head was annoyed would have been putting it mildly, he was beyond that, to be stuck in there with the blond dobe was annoying, but what really did it for the I'm - to - cool - to - care teen was the very interesting thoughts that kept playing over in his mind, sending a wave of blood down south.

~ Thank God for the dim lights ~

It was true to say that said raven had wanted nothing more then to screw the dobe into the nearest mattress, but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone, or the fact that he wanted him as his blond dobe.

"How was I meant to know that the damn door locks from the outside"

"Well I God damn told you to keep it open"

Silence.

Naruto shifted his weight from left to right and back again, both his crossed legs had gone to sleep, along with his butt, making it uncomfortable to stay still sitting on the cold ground.

"Damn it dobe, sit still" Sasuke snapped, trying to move back, away from Naruto's brushing body parts that kept rubbing up against him.

"I can't help it, my ass has fallen asleep"

Sasuke about choked, he had to say the word 'ASS' when he was God damn semi hard.

~ This Is so not happening to me ~

"Erm, Sasuke, you ok?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow, thou you couldn't really tell with the lights so dim.

"Ya, it was just some dust"

Silence again.

"How long do you think it would take Kakashi and Sakura to find us?" Naruto asked, hating how long the silence between the pair had lasted, thou the real reason was to stir Sasuke up.

For the longest time now, he had grown strong feelings for the raven headed bastard and fighting him was really the only way to get his attention.

"We could be here all night, Kakashi will be to busy reading that damn book and Sakura will be bitching about getting her hands dirty"

"I'm not staying in here all night with you"

"Like I want that loser but we don't have a choice"

"Fuck you, I'm breaking the door down" Naruto almost screamed, jumping up to his feet, not really thinking about the fact that both his legs were still asleep, losing his balance as he fell face first into Sasuke, his head landing in the one place both of them wished it hadn't.

Deafly silent.

Naruto's whole face lit up like a red Christmas tree light, grateful for the dim lights as Sasuke's whole body went as stiff as a board, repeating the words 'Oh God' over and over again in his head as Naruto slowly lifted his head from between Sasuke's legs.

"Erm, sor-"

"Don't even say it dobe"

"Its not like I meant that to happen" Naruto whispered, knowing full well that if he had yelled, his voice would have betrayed him.

"You can't do anything right, can't even break down a door with out being a complete dobe"

"I don't see you trying, Mr high and mighty"

"Because I'm not a dobe"

"That's it bastard, you've called me dobe for the last time" Naruto practically screamed, throwing his right fist towards Sasuke's jaw, only to have his wrist court, pushing Naruto backwards, pinning both arms at the side of his head while sitting upon his waist, his legs by the sides of his hips.

"Is that really all you've got?"

Naruto just starred at him, his throat dry, this was close, to close, feeling his pants becoming tighter by the minute, one word repeating over and over in the blonds mind, 'Crap'

Sasuke blinked, feeling the growing bulge under him before a large some what smug smirk curled upon his pale lips, he was going to enjoy this, to see how far he could get with his blond before said blond snapped.

Moving forward, Sasuke's breath hitting the side of Naruto's face, the blonds blush going even brighter, if it was even possible.

"Do you like me being on top?" Sasuke almost purred, tracing the shell of Naruto's ear with his tongue as a small shiver ran down Naruto's spine, praying to God that Sasuke hadn't noticed.

But God wasn't on Naruto's side as a small chuckle left Sasuke's lips.

"G…get off M…Me S…Sasuke" Naruto stuttered, thou his inner self was screaming for joy, he wasn't about to let slip that he liked the position they were in.

"Are you going to make me" Sasuke whispered, moving his head so that their noses were touching, knowing what buttons to push to get Naruto fired up.

With the challenge set, Naruto took a deep breath, wrapping his right leg around Sasuke's before flipping them over, surprised that it had worked since the space was so small, pinning Sasuke down with his body.

Silence fell between the two for a moment, both glaring at each other, noses almost touching as Naruto's eyes grew wide, Sasuke's pale lips pressed gently against his own before being flipped over again, Sasuke now back on top.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto managed to choke out, giving up on getting Sasuke off him.

"Try working it out for yourself dobe" Sasuke smirked, pressing his lips against the blonds again, more force held behind it as he traced his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip, nipping at it gently as Naruto slowly parted them, their tongues teasing and tasting each other before pulling back, panting heavily.

Slowly sitting up upon Naruto's thighs, pulling the blond up with him as his hands unzipped his orange jacket, slipping it off the blonds shoulders before attaching his lips to the pulse in Naruto's neck, earning him, in his mind, a very sexy moan mixed purr from the blond as said blond removed Sasuke's blue shirt, all the while, Naruto's inner self was screaming warning signs but the blond just blocked them out, caring more about the feelings washing over him then an inner self that he didn't know he had.

Another low moan left Naruto's lips as Sasuke's hands travailed, painfully slow down his chest, his lips following in the same direction, biting and sucking the sun kissed skin as they travailed, leaving darkening marks down his chest as Sasuke's tongue traced along the seal upon his stomach before dipping it in and out of his navel a few times, his fingers working at the button and zip of Naruto's pants.

His eyes already half lid, Naruto's hand found its way into Sasuke's hair, arching his back to the sensation of Sasuke's lips upon his skin, thou to him it felt like his skin was on fire with every touch as his pants were slowly pulled past his knees before being completely pulled off, leaving him in nothing but his black boxers, thou at the moment, he didn't really care.

Smirking, Sasuke lightly ran his fingers up and down the length of Naruto's hardened, still clothed member, bring said blond into a heated kiss, his tongue taking its time to trace every inch of him.

At first, Sasuke thought Naruto would taste of ramen but he didn't, it was more like mix spices and he couldn't get enough of it, his taste, the feel of his skin, the God damn moans that made his arousal harder by the second, Naruto was simply more additive then any drug, a drug that he wouldn't go to rehab to get over.

Moving his lips back down Naruto's jaw towards his collar bone as he slipped his hand into Naruto's boxers, curling his fingers around the blonds length, slowly moving them up and down as Naruto arched into him, his hands running down Sasuke's chest as he tilted his head back.

"S…Sasuke" Naruto moaned out, his breath coming out in ragged pants as he lifted his hips, trying to get more contact before a small whimper left him, Sasuke's hand moving away from his painfully hard member as said raven pulled his boxers completely off before removing his own pants.

Claiming the blonds candy tasting lips once again, Sasuke ground his hips into Naruto's, both moaning into each others mouths as their hardened members rubbed against each other before, ever so slowly moving down towards his prize.

Naruto's head flung back, barely missing the tall shelves behind him as Sasuke's tongue twirled around the tip of him.

"S…Sasuke"

Sasuke's grip on Naruto's hips became a little tighter, the sound of his name rolling off Naruto's tongue in that God damn sexy moan sending him wild, taking the full length of Naruto into his mouth, smirking against the heated flesh as Naruto screamed out his name.

Every thought with in Naruto's mind was blown right out of the window, along with his inner self as he gripped a handful of Sasuke's hair, not giving a damn about the building pressure in his lower stomach, only feeling the fiery pleasure of Sasuke's mouth around him, his teeth running over his flesh, his tongue twirling around him as he sucked hard against him, bringing him closer and closer to his climax.

"Sasuke, I'm, SASUKE" Naruto cried out, spilling his climax into the ravens mouth, Sasuke swallowing all that he was offered before giving Naruto's length one last long lick, sparking it back into life as he slowly crawled up towards him, giving Naruto a passionate kiss, the taste of himself still lingering with in Sasuke's mouth, and to Naruto, it was the hottest thing he had ever tasted.

Pulling back, Sasuke removed his own boxers before smirking at the deer court in headlights look across Naruto's face.

"See something you like" Sasuke asked, his voice coming out deep and husky.

Naruto blinked, not realising that he had been starring and before he could stop himself, the words slipped out.

"Fuck me"

"Well that was the whole idea" Sasuke smirked, hungrily sucking the nape of Naruto's neck, making sure to leave his mark, claiming the blond as his.

"Its not going to fit"

Sasuke chuckled against Naruto's skin, moving three fingers towards the blonds mouth, pushing them gently past his lips as a husky moan left the raven haired teens lips as Naruto rolled his tongue around them, nipping the tips as the fingers left his mouth, making their way down towards Naruto's entrance.

While claiming the blonds lips again, Sasuke slowly pushed the first coated finger in, moving it in and out of him before adding the second, searching for the bundle of nerves that would have Naruto moaning his name.

Naruto thrust his lower body down, trying to get more of Sasuke's God damn amazing fingers as he added the third, biting down lightly upon his bottom lip at the discomfort before a loud ragged moan of Sasuke's name left him, burying his head into Sasuke's right shoulder.

"F…Fuck S…Sasuke"

Sasuke only smirked, hitting Naruto's prostate a few more times before slowly removing his fingers, smirking more widely at the small whimper that left the blond.

Moving up into a sitting position, Sasuke spat into his hand, ready to coat his painfully hard member, only to have his hand pushed away. Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke looked up at Naruto, watching him as he lowered his head towards his left thigh, tracing the tip of his tongue up the inside before running it down the length of Sasuke's rock hard member as a small growl left Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke's hand moved into Naruto's blond hair as said blond took him into his mouth, to Sasuke, the sight of Naruto's mouth around him was the hottest sight on the planet, giving Sasuke's length a few more long hard sucks before being pulled back up towards Sasuke's lips.

Pulling back from Naruto, Sasuke turned him around, pushing him down onto all fours, surprised that he could do so with the limited space before pushing himself into the blond, growling low in his throat as Naruto's tight heat surrounded him, not stopping until fully inside.

Sasuke remained still, thou it was like a slow and painful death to do so, waiting for Naruto to adjust to having the full length of him.

"Move" Naruto breathed out after a few minutes as Sasuke pulled out, slowly thrusting back in with a low moan, his whole body on fire from the intense feeling of Naruto around him, he wasn't letting this go, Naruto was his.

"Damn it Sasuke, I'm not going to break" Naruto choked out as Sasuke pulled him up onto his knees, his sweat coated back resting against Sasuke's sweat coated chest, his head resting upon his right shoulder.

"Say your mine" Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear, slamming back into the blond, hitting his prostate head on.

"NO" Naruto breathed out before growling out in frustration as Sasuke stopped moving all together.

"Say your mine" Sasuke repeated, nipping Naruto's neck gently before slamming into him again, causing Naruto to cry out his name.

"I…I'm Y...Yours" Naruto cried out as Sasuke's speed increased.

Pants, moans and cries of pure pleasurable bliss rang out around the dust filled closet as Sasuke wrapped his fingers around Naruto's length, moving his hand up and down the length of him in time to his own forceful thrusts.

"S…Sasuke, I'm goin-"

"Then come with me" Sasuke moaned out, feeling his own end coming up fast.

"SASUKE" Naruto cried out, spilling his climax onto his stomach and Sasuke's hand as his walls tightened around Sasuke's length, thrusting into him before crying out.

"NARUTO"

The pair of them collapsed onto the cold floor of the closet, panting for breath as Sasuke slowly pulled out of Naruto, lifting himself up slightly so Naruto could roll onto his back before collapsing on top of him again.

"Sasuke"

"Hm"

"Was this all just a joke to you?"

A small chuckle left Sasuke's lips as he raised his head to look at the confused blond.

"You still haven't worked it out, have you dobe?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, only getting another chuckle from the raven haired teen.

"I like you dobe, and now you're my dobe, does that answer your question?"

A small sigh left the blond.

"You only like me?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before giving the blond a genuine smile, slowly kissing his way up towards the blonds lips, pulling back a few seconds later.

"I love you Naruto, I have for a long time"

Smiling brightly, Naruto gently kissed Sasuke's lips.

"I love you too" he said as Sasuke rested his head upon Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey, you guys still in ther-" Sakura began, flinging the closet door open, only to go wide eyed, looking like a fish out of water, starring down at her two naked team mates, who only starred right back at her.

Blinking a few times, Sakura screamed before fainting from pure shock, the only sound coming from with in the once looked closet was the sound of two teens laughter.

* * *

><p>Ok so there you have it. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review because I love knowing what you all think.<p>

Naruto - how the hell can you say we love each other

Me - because I'm a big softy and I didn't want this one to be a one closet fuck

Naruto - ooh ok

Me - so now that your happy lets go get some ramen

Naruto - ~big bear hug~ I love you Neko

Me - ~choking~ n..need air, can't breathe O.O


End file.
